Hylian Descendents I: The Trio of Time
by Tiggimus Oliverous Maximus
Summary: A strange twist on Zelda fanfics. Three friends are at their h.s. prom, when Ganondorf comes after them. Little do they know that they'll be thrown head first into Hyrule, and discover their origins. Rated T for very frequent cursing and violence.
1. 1: The Door of Time Opens Once More

**Before I Begin:** This is a fanfic starring me and two of my friends. We did not get in here intentionally. I just randomly picked us from my school's yearbook. This story may seem wierd, but just keep an open mind!

And in honor of the great Monty Python's Flying Circus: And now for something completely different...

**Prologue**

There is an old Hylian legend that co-encides with the legend of the Hero of Time. It is of three teenaged young people whom, in the future, will be the protectors of the Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, long after the kingdom of Hyrule is gone. They shall come from the future on the eve of the Princess of Destiny's birthday, and assist the Hero of Time in vanquishing an all-too-familiar evil...

It has been roughly seven years since the first downfall of Ganon (Ocarina of Time), and around six years after Link has returned from the land of Termina. As it just happened to be, both events AND Princess Zelda's birthday happened to fall on the same exact day. Since then, the Royal Family has held a ball not only in name of the heir to the throne, but also in celebration of Ganon's defeat, and the return of the Hero of Time.

Many years in the future, a high school senior and his two friends (both seniors, one his best friend, another a quiet girl) are at their Prom, which, by chance, happened to fall on the exact same day as the eve of the old Royal Family ball, which is the night of the Ambassador's Ball.

"I feel this strange evil looming over the horizon, something horrible will happen soon..." Tiger thought as he finished getting dressed. He gave his mom a hug and went off to pick up his best friend. Little did he know that this would be the last time in a great while that he would ever see his own home...

**Chapter One: The Door of Time Opens Once More**

"Jesus Christ, Mitchell, it's the Junior-Senior prom, a night we've been waiting damn-near 4 years for, and they're having it in a country club. A GOLF COURSE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" said Tiger to his friend as they drove towards the sight of their prom.

"I know, Tweaker, but look on the bright side, at least the music ain't gonna suck as bad." Mitchell replied.

Now, before the story gets too deep, descriptions are in order. Tiger is roughly 5'4" and very muscular for his height (not ripped, just muscularly built.) He wears a pair of dark blue jeans, boots that resemble military boots, a black t-shirt underneath a black pearl-snap shirt, and a black leather jacket over that. Mitchell, naturally, has the same non-formal attire on. He wears a white shirt under a white pearl-snap, cargo jeans that could pass for khakis, and, in typical slacker style, tan skate shoes.

"Hey," cracked Tiger as they pulled into the drive. "Don't you think we should've dressed more formal?"

"Nah, I mean, who's gonna care?"

"I know no one will, but this is Prom..."

"For the last time, there's no use of getting dressed up since we have no dates!"

And that was the end of the matter, for the time being.

Rap, hip-hop, slow country, utter Hell-on-Earth for the two. Given, Mitchell did get the chance to dance with some of the girls there, but Tiger, being the hermit he was, stayed in the back and just socialized with the stone ledge he sat upon.

"I reccon that this has been a waste of time. I'm the only one here who has no one to dance with..." He thought as he looked over his shoulder at the moon, which seemed unusually red, especially this time of year. "...I guess it comes with the territory..."

Just then, one girl caught his attention, she was sitting on a bench all alone, with her head hung. Not being one to see someone in pain (or appearing like they are in pain), he hopped off the ledge and went over to her. He sat down right beside her and gave her a small smile. "Hey, April, why're you here all by your lonesome?"

She just looked up at him with sad eyes, and looked back down. Standing, she was a little shorter than Tiger was, but had the same hair and eye color has he. She wore a dress that resembled Princess Zelda's, except for the symbol on the front and the Triforce ear rings, naturally.

"Then would it be too bold to ask you for a dance?" Tiger half-whispered to her. She looked up at him like a small child being held in the arms of a mother.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Electricity crackled, the power immediately got cut, and a red door opened on the lake. A huge man walked out, shreads of cloth hanging from what little armor he had left. His eyes glowed a menacing gold as he stared right at April. He made his way towards her, pushing people out of the way, his power so immense that the dock the crowd was dancing on collapsed and fell into the pond, all four feet of it. He knocked Tiger out of the way, right into Mitchell, who had just came out of the restroom, with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

"Well hello my fair princess..." The dark man said, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her high in the air. "Do you remember me, Ganondorf? The one whom you locked away!"

Mitchell and Tiger both got up and saw what was going on. By instinct, they charged at Ganondorf, lifting him up like two linebackers after a quarterback, and heaved him into the water, where the others were until they swam to the other shore nearest the road. "April, are you okay?" Both asked simultaneously, after which April nodded.

Tiger cracked, "April, you really need to talk every once in awhile..."

The red door that had appeared in the first place had closed, the magic wearing off. Suddenly, all the lights turned a blood red, and a huge rumbling was heard. A huge monster came from the water, and towered over them. It was Ganon, Ganondorf's ultimate form. He barely had the strength to maintain it, but certainly enough to crush the three.

"Insolent fools, do you really think you can stop me from destroying the princess!" Ganon roared as he took a step forward. The trio ran towards Tiger's truck, and all piled in just as the club house was crushed under the monster's foot. "Now prepare to be irradicated!"

"Dude, you have some serious problems. First off, what's with all the princess bull! It's frecking 2005! And Second, adios jerkwad!" Tiger yelled as he turned the engine, backed up, and drove off into the golf course.

"Why the golf course!" April yelled as the truck tore through the greens with Ganon in hot persuit.

"Rather lead him away from possible victims on the highway, and besides, who golfs as 10 p.m.?"

Just as luck seemed to pay off, they ended up driving into a massive sinkhole, with Ganon falling right behind them. The four fell swiftly down the shaft, where there was a red light glowing.

"Dude...don't tell me that's lava..." Mitchell replied as April clung to him for dear life.

"Okay then," Tiger replied. "It's not lava...it's magma. Lava is on the surface, magma isn't!"

"Smart-ass"

"Know nothings!" a familiar voice roared as he became his normal form, right on the hood of the truck. "It is a portal leading towards Hyrule, at last, I shalll have my revenge!"

The three teens screamed and Ganondorf laughed menacingly as they fell into the red light, taken to a white plane of nothingness, the void between dimensions where Ganondorf was banished to...


	2. 2: A Phantom's Revenge Interrogation

**Chapter Two: A Phantom's Revenge/ Interrogation**

The truck floated in the nothingness as Ganondorf tried to enter, fortunately, however, he had not the strength to break the windows or windshields. The energy it took to transform into his monsterous state drained him almost to the point of passing out. Thus, he decided to rest for awhile. However, he seemed to be feeding off a simular energy within close proximity, like a clone of him was hanging around. The three in the truck didn't realize it at the time, being they were scared practically to death, since that's what they thought their next destination was.

Silence was the sound for hours, no one hardly moved, how could they? A raving madman with explosive anger and magical powers were right infront of them, with God-knows-what in mind. They survived off the potato chips and iced tea that Tiger kept for the after-prom party. With food in their stomachs, they schemed.

"So," Tiger sighed, "we're stuck here in an empty void of space, we have a raging ass in front of our very eyes who's after April for some damn reason, we only have enough food to last up one more setting, and I've really got to pee. What do we do now?"

"You die, naturally!" Ganondorf said as he knelt against the glass, a golden orb of energy forming in his palm. He seemed to have regain enough strength to use a last-resort attack against them. "Since I can't have the princess, I'll just take care of the whole lot of you, and kill three birds with one stone!" He laughed menacingly as the three prepared for death.

Out of the blue, a shabby look-alike came and knocked Ganondorf off of the truck. He looked at the three, the Phantom Ganon that was banished here in Link's great adventure, and opened a dark portal. He was the one Ganondorf was feeding off of. "Go on, young ones! I will keep my master at bay until you leave. This may not lead you to the future, your own time, but maybe there will be some safetly in the past!"

The phantom was getting revenge for the cruel fate his master had given him for failing.

Tiger started the engine, and as if he was on asphalt, he floored it, red-lining towards the portal. Ganondorf broke free of his creation's barrier, and made a bee-line for the three. Death seemed iminent for the trio. That's when Tiger got an idea."Mitchell, give me the lighter in the ashtray, and April, get me the gallon-jug of windshield wiper fluid behind me. I have an idea that will blow doom-fadget back far enoguh so we can get outta here!"

The two did ask asked, and April had a hold of the wheel as Tiger hung out the window. He put his camo bandana in the jug and lit it like a molotov cocktail. "The next time you wanna kill me, or one of my friends, do it the first time, because there sure as Hell won't be a second." Tiger yelled as they neared the portal, which began to close swiftly.

"BURN IN HELL!" was all that was heard as he chucked the jug at Ganondorf, with a loud yee-haw following in true redneck fashion. An explosion roared right infront of Tiger's face, and Ganondorf was heard screaming in agony as he flew back. He barely got inside the truck as the portal closed around them. A bright flash of light appeared, blinding them, and rendered them unconscious for about thirty seconds. Ganondorf, on the otherhand was blown back far enough to when the portal closed, he was still strapped. Needless to say, Phantom Ganon had some explaining to do...

They soon awoke as classical sounding music could be heard. They peered out the windows, wondering what was going on. The music stopped, people turned to face them. A huge gasp was all that could be heard as the trio arose. They looked around, seeing scores of sharp-dressed people around them, and guards closing in. A beautiful girl in a dress much like April's looked down at the scene, along with her father, which obviously looked like a king. They climbled out the windows (since they were lodged in a small fountain pool), and stood in the bed as spears were pointed at their necks.

"In the name of the kingdom of Hyrule, you are under arrest!" One of the guards said.

"Ex-Excuse me sir?" Mitchell very confusedly replied. "We get chased from our own time by some Ganondorf madman, into a white void where we just barely make it out of, and now WE'RE the ones who are in trouble!"

"Nice try, but we all know Ganondorf was banished many years ago, there's no way you could have met him, unless you're his apprentices." The guard looked at the king. "My liege, permission to execute these three!"

Just before the king gave his command, he saw April clinging to the two for dear life. He looked at her, then the princess, then back, then forth. This went of for a minute or two before he looked at the princess. "Zelda, maybe you should choose their fate, adolescent upon adolescents."

The princess motioned them to put their weapons down, and the trio was relieved. They got down, and was led to the throne of the king. The three kneeled down infront of the king, whom then arose.

"Please, please arise young ones. "The king commanded in a jolly voice. "You need not kneel before me. It is obvious you three could not be apprentices of the Evil King, your ears are not as ours, and I sense no magic within you all. Tell me, where did you some from?"

Tiger replied, "It is not a matter of where, but of when your majesty. You could say we're from the future, more-or-less."

"Then maybe this should be discussed over dinner, perhaps?" The king said as the three arose. He turned them around, and announced to the crowd, "This being the eve of the Great Ball of the Royal Family, I hereby order the following people to attend as guests-of-honor! The Hero of Time, Link is to attend. In addition, the three you see infront of me are to be our very special guests-of-honor, as ambassadors from the future kingdom of..." He stopped, then whispered to the three, "What kingdom are you from?"

Mitchell replied, "A podunk town called Ripley."

"No king?"

"Nope, ruled by the people, but much more corrupt. I'll explain later."

The King contenued where he left off, "...From the village of Ripley!"

The croud applauded and roared at the King and the three newcomers, who were led to a guest bedroom as grand as any they've seen in their own time, then to the dining hall, where they sat with the King, Zelda and her attendant Impa, and the Goron leader, Darunia, whom was at the castle on official business.

The seven ate a bountiful feast in the dining hall that night (well...more like six, Tiger didn't have much of an appetite). The table was full of food, from fresh fruit to freshly baked breads of all kinds, from baked pheasant to boar so tender, it literally fell off the bone. Tiger and Mitchell kept quiet and listened to Darunia and the King talk about the good ol' days, and the tragedies that came over the land during their lifetimes, whereas April conversed with the women.

That's when the doors flew open.

"Your majesty ," the guard announced. "Link, the Hero of Time, is running a day late, he stopped off at the Kokiri Village, and they are holding a feast in his honor...again."

"Link, my boy, your fame hasn't burned out yet, has it?" The King said jollily to himself.

Zelda sighed, wishing she could be with Link, but one more day couldn't hurt.Immediately, Zelda, and even Tiger, for that matter, could sense a strange feeling for some reason, giving them a feeling of concern and nervousness.

"So, may it be so bold for me to ask your names?" Darunia asked in a normal tone of voice, no weariness in it at all. Tiger looked to the other two, and nodded.

"My name's Tiger. The young man to the right is my brother-in-arms, so-to-speak, Mitchell. The lady to my left is April." He replied.

The king added, "They come from the future, from the republic of the United States of America."

Darunia nodded as the both spoke. He was about to ask some more personal questions, but Zelda looked at him with soft eyes, as if saying 'Let it go.'.

"So tell me," Darunia spoke in a great, hearty voice, "How exactly DID you wind up here in our world, especially on the eve of the Royal Ball?"

The three looked amongst each other, not knowing how to explain it. They looked to the king, whom looked back, like saying 'Well? Answer him...'. They didn't know what to say. Would he believe them? Would he not, and condemn them for followers of Ganondorf, or some other evil person in Hyrule? That's when an unexpected voice popped out of the silence.

"We were chased by an evil man named Ganondorf in our own time." April quietly spoke. "We somehow got here through a portal..."

"The Door of Time..." Zelda thought. "The Door must have remained open long enough when Link and I said our goodbyes to allow Ganondorf to slip into another time..." She looked at the three teenagers. "...their time..."

"May I be excused from the table, your highness?" Tiger said as he stood, pushing in his chair. "I'm just a tad bit tired from everything that has happened."

The King nodded, and Impa arose, pushing in her chair and led Tiger down the corridor to a guest bedroom. There were two beautifully adorned wooden beds, one for him and one for Mitchell, a small lamp, and a bible the guards took from his truck. They gave each other a slight nod, no words needed to be said. As Tiger took off his shirt, Impa began to leave the room. Before the door closed, she poked her head in and said, "I can see you really care about that girl beside you..."

Tiger cut her off right there. "With all due respect, m'lady, I just feel a sense of guardianship over her, nothing else. Please don't take this as a rude or smart comment, but if you want to say something like that, say it to Link. Him and Zelda seem mighty fond of each other."

Impa smiled, "No offense taken, and I've told both many times. You don't think you'll ever find you someone?"

"No ma'am, I guess that's just how fate works. I have no skills with females, I'm a little bit of a hermit, plus she deserves much more than me. Her and Mitchell will hit it off, but I'll never get someone."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"Sometimes, but after awhile, your heart callouses over, your feelings harden in that area, and you learn to deal with the pain, if not brush it off. It comes with the territory, so there's nothing I can do."

With that, Impa closes the door with a "Good Night.". Tiger strips down to his jeans and bare feet, gets under the covers, and completely passes out. Mitchell and April soon follow, April sharing Impa's room, and Mitchell in the spare bed in Tiger's. Darunia slept in a guest bedroom used by Link when he's spending the night, and Zelda goes to her own, while the King finishes up the preparations for the ball. Meanwhile, as April just begins to fall asleep, a pair of glowing red eyes appear in the window, right as the lightning begins to crackle...


	3. 3: YHOAP Ganondorf's Last Stand

**Chapter Three: The Yearning Heart of a Princess/ Ganondorf's Last Stand**

Zelda couldn't sleep that entire night before the ball. It wasn't that half a trillion things were going on through her mind, she only had one thing, that one thing was what was keeping her awake. Let me take that back, that one PERSON was keeping her awake. She walked out to the courtyard, the same one her and Link met all those years ago. She sighed and looked up to the moon, longing for Link.

"I figured you would be in bed, Princess. You have a rather big day tomorrow." Tiger said from the shadows. He neither could sleep, so he just sat against a shadowy wall and looked up at the moon as well, just letting his mind wander where it pleased. He wore what he arrived in, save the pearl snap. He stood up and made his way towards her.

"I'm having a hard time..." Zelda said as she turned to him.

"Sleeping? Or maybe you just don't want to sleep because you'll dream of Link, but at the same time you can't get him out of your mind when you're awake."

Zelda sighed once more and copped a squat right beside him...

(WTF? Copped a squat!) you ask? Hey, I'm trying to be creative here, get off of my ass! 

"I just wish I knew if he felt the same way about me as I do him..." she said in an out-there voice.

Tiger placed his hand upon her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "Listen, look at me. You don't have to listen what I'm about to say, because let's face it, I'm the biggest hermit in my time and this. But I'll tell you something I've been told by my pa many-a time when I had the same trouble. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel. I guarantee you, there ain't no reason why he doesn't feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes, and some how sense it within my soul..."

As he spoke, a strange glowing appeared on his left hand, a Triforce, but only the bottom right triangle was filled in. Zelda gazed at it with wonder, then looked at him.

"Do you realize what this is?" She asked.

"A strange hallucination from the magical mushrooms growing in the garden, which I just happened to eat a shroom...or four?" Tiger cracked back.

"No...this is the Triforce of Courage...but how could this be?"

"Many hundreds of years after Hyrule becomes no more, three people the same age as you and Link will be chosen as guardians to protect the royal bloodline." said Impa, walking from the shadows of the gateway. " The reason their ears are not as ours is because the bloodline has become thinner and thinner over the many generations. They have virtually no magic potential left, yet if the three are brought together, they might be able to keep Ganondorf's evil spirit, whether by decendants or other means, from causeing the same afflicting torment as he will for Hyrule."

The three looked at each other, then the triforce.

"Mitchell must have power, that means..." Tiger looked up with huge eyes. "Mother of God..." He looked at the two. "No offence, I'm Christian."

The two looked at him with a WTF? look on their faces, when glass shattered nearby. Tiger jumped up and bolted to the scene. April was being shanghaied by a trio of moblins, one of them actually holding her, the other two laying waste to countless guards. Mitchell just arrived and stood beside tiger, also in his same attire as before, minus the pearl snap. April had on a simple nightgown.

"So, Tweaker, how do we do this?" Mitchell asked, scratching his head non-chalantly.

"Aww Hell, I dunno." Tiger said as a soldier landed beside him, dead as a door-nail. Without saying anything, Tiger took one of his bombs and stole Mitchell's lighter.

"What are you doing!" another guard said, reaching for the bomb. "You'll kill the girl!"

Tiger didn't answer, he just bolted to the scene. Meanwhile, Mitchell kept the guard back.

"Trust me," Mitchell calmly spoke, trying to calm the warrior down. "if he's as half as crazy as I know he is, he'll pull it off."

"And if not!"

"Well then, I get his truck, and the stash of questionable materials stashed somewhere inside."

Mitchell's hand began to glow with the Triforce of Power, at the same time April's glowed with Wisdom. Everyone stopped to gaze at the things, wondering how it could be possible. That's when Tiger sprang into action. As one of the moblins stood there, mouth hung open, Tiger lit the bomb and shoved it down the monster's throat. He jumped away and jumped to the one holding April. Right as the moblin exploded into a hundred million pieces, everyone was blown back as blood sprayed everywhere. Tiger took his pocket knife and opened it, holding it right on the back of the creature's head, which sliced right through the skull and into the brain, killing it instantly.

Tiger grabbed April and picked her up, telling she was a little bit injured, but nothing too serious. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, the moblin came charging at them, spear in hand, ready to make some kid-ka-bobs out of them. Just then, the swoosh of an arrow and the whirl of a spinning knife was heard, and the moblin stopped dead in its' tracks, leaning forward and landing face first, one in infront of the two. There stood Zelda with a bow drawn, and Mitchell walking forward to pick the knife up. Just then, the moblin spoke its' last few words.

"Ganondorf...will...destroy the...trio...of time..." The moblin croaked, and the three looked at eachother confused. They looked at their hands at the glowings. Courage, Power, Wisdom. The three could tell it was no accident they were here. Something was about to happen.

They had no idea how right they were...

"How could Ganondorf still be here!" Tiger nearly screamed, pacing the floor in the throne room. He looked at Zelda. "I thought you and the sages locked the little, mm-mm-yeah, away!"

Zelda interrupted. "Ganondorf has powers you could not even fathom. He eventually would have gotten out, either on his own, or by his surrogate mothers' doing, that is if they can get back to this physical plane. I am honestly surprised he had lasted as long as he did before he got out in your time..."

"So," Mitchell poked in, "How exactly do we take care of Ganondorf before he has the chance to get out?"

Impa walked in, along side the king, holding an ancient book containing Hylian myths, legends, and prophecies. It was the Book of Mudora. Impa slammed it down on a table and flipped through the pages. She began reading it aloud in a language that the trio could not understand. Afterwards, Impa closed the book, and looked around at the other six who were in the room. "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah...what in the name of Davey Jones' locker are you talking about?" Tiger asked.

"Who's Davey Jones'?" the King asked all WTF? like.

Mitchell responded, "It's a pirate thing a few hundred years in the future. Don't worry about it."

The king stepped forth, and looked the trio straight in the eyes. "What the Book says is that should the King of Evil be released from his prison, the only was to get him back, except by the Door of Time, is for the Trio of Time to put him back."

"And how do we do that?" April asked.

Silence filled the room. Impa checked the pages, hoping to find the answer. Nothing. She looked around with a fearful gaze, one that struck at the soul of every single person in that room. They all felt like deer caught in the headlights of a Mack truck. Never before had the Book of Mudora been so cloudy in it's explaination, do it was a big and horrible shock to those who understood.

Unfortunately, they had not the time to worry about that.

A royal guard, bloody and battered walked right into the door, looking like he'd been flung through a jet turbine. "It's him! It's..." The guard screamed, and fell down in death.

Behind him was the worst person who could possibly be there. It was Ganondorf, obviously weakened, but strong enough to make it there. He looked around with peircing eyes, right at the group. His clothes were tattered, his armor bloody, but his intentions as evil as they ever were. He was here to irradicate those whom he had targeted.

"Surrender Hyrule to me King, or everyone here will die!" He said in a thunderous voice.

"I would rather see Hyrule destroyed than to see it in the hands of you, Ganondorf." The king calmly said as he stood up.

Just then he grabbed the princess by the throat and threw her against the wall, knocking her out cold. He did the same thing to the King, seeing as he no longer had Link, nor the Master Sword to protect him, let alone the strength at his age. He stepped towards the King as Impa stepped between the two, ready to go head long into a battle she could obviously lose. Ganon stepped closer and closer towards them, ready to take her out, along with everyone else in the room.

Bad mistake.

The trio stepped in between Impa and Ganondorf, though there was a strangeness about them. Their hands were glowing with their respective Triforces, along with Link (who was a day away from the palace), Zelda, and even Ganondorf. A battle of devine proportions was about to take place, the fate of not one time, but two was at stake. However, be it fate, destiny, or sheer luck that was co-ordinating this event, the light seemed to shine in favor of good.

Ganondorf looked at the trio, and he begin to seriously trip out. When he looked at April, he saw not the brown haired girl whom he mistook for Princess Zelda, he actually SAW Zelda there. He quickly looked at Mitchell, and saw himself, like a reflection. And when he looked at Tiger, needless to say, he saw Link. He stepped back, his eyes opened wide in fear and shock.

"WHO ARE YOU THREE!" He screamed in horror.

"The protectors of the future, and the ones who're about to kick your ass back the hell you came from!" The three said as if they were one body, one soul, one voice. A beam of light like ten-thousand Light Arrows flew from each of their markings, hitting Ganondorf and sending him into spasms and convulsions. And just as back in the future, a portal opened, sucking Ganondorf inside and quickly closing. The glowing stopped, the fight was over. Ganondorf was once again serving his sentence.

The trio looked at each other, then at the King and Impa. They said nothing. The Impa picked up the princess, while Tiger and Mitchell picked up the king. They put them in their own beds, and met in the courtyard where the ball was to take place. Impa told them that what had just happened was to remain secret, and that the only record was to be put in the Book of Mudora. The three nodded, and that was the end of the matter. Impa then clarified the aftermath for them before they went back inside. "Ganondorf will not be coming out for a long time. Something like that would take many years to recover from. He may still return,but he will surely not go to the future. That is why he lost so much strength, it wore away over the countless generations." The explanation was finally clear. Though the fight wasn't very long, the purpose and the prizes were very much important.

The sun rose, and a new day began...


	4. 4: The Princess Kidnapped

**Chapter Four: The Princess Kidnapped**

**(Note: You knew Zelda was eventually gonna get kidnapped, she just can't keep herself outta trouble!)**

A horrible scream came from Zelda's room, but it was of Impa, not the princess. The trio hauled balls in there and saw that Zelda was kidnapped, with a message burned on the white sheeted bed. Again, the message was in ancient Hylian text (like the Book of Mudora), so the trio had no idea what it said. Impa looked at them, and spoke in the most frightened voice they had ever heard.

" Listen to me, Ganondorf must have revived his surrogate mothers, Kotake and Koume, who, in turn, have kidnapped Zelda!"

"Dammit, pardon my language..." Tiger complained. "...where on God's green earth is Link right now!"

"Hanging out with the Kokiri in the forest." The King groaned, having a horrible headache. "Now you three go to the Graveyard. Impa will lead you into the Shadow Temple, rumor has it that the witches Kotake and Koume are planning to unleash the damned souls of Hyrule upon the land!"

"Here we go again, facing certain death in the eye, yadda-yadda-yadda. This time against old lesbians that remind me of my third-grade gym teacher on meth..." Tiger muttered under his breath.

Needless to say, his face met the back of Mitchell's hand.

The three got dressed in their usual attire, April in jeans made of a cloth simular to denim, a typical female Hylian shirt, and regular boots. Afterwards, the four went to the stables, where the finest Hylian scientists and blacksmiths were working on Tiger's truck. He saw that they had put armor plating all around it, outfitted the bed with a weapon's rack, and even detailed the inside. The trio was amazed at the artwork of the armor, and the sheer fact that they didn't completely tear the living hell out of it. Tiger looked at Impa in shock.

"I take it instead of doing time for messing up a very elegant fountain, you experiment on my truck?" Tiger said sarcastically.

"No, my short and stocky friend, there's more to it." Impa cracked back. "This technology is amazing, thus we had to take a look at it. Along with that, we had to repay you for saving the king and princess. This armor can not be penetrated by anything other than weapons from your time, and the metal used is so light, it doesn't sacrifice the performance of this...truck. And one more thing..."

Impa looked into their eyes with a cold stare, as if about to explode right infront of them.

"Shotgun!" She opened the passenger door and jumped in. The three looked at each other in typical WTF? fashion.

"Okay, who taught her the art of shotgun!" Mitchell asked half angry - half amused.

April slowly raised her hand, and made her way in the back.

"Damn...she's good." Tiger said.

"Real good..." Mitchell replied in the same quiet, dry tone.

Thus, Tiger hopped in the driver's seat, and Mitchell hopped in the back. Tiger turned the key, peeled out in the stables, and flew out into the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. They approached the gate, just as it was lowering. Impa, Mitchell, and April looked at Tiger as if saying, 'You are completely insane!" Tiger looked back like 'Damn straight, crazy as a fox!' Tiger gave a big yee-haw and the others screamed in fear as they ramped off, dropping about fifteen feet to the dirt road of Hyrule field. Tiger put it in park and looked in the back.

"You guy's okay?" he asked, laughing off of adrenaline.

April was clinging to Mitchell, who was clinging to the weapon's rack. He gave a thumbs-up, and Tiger hit the gas. Off they were to Kakariko Village, to the graveyard and, eventually, the Shadow Temple.

The ride up the stairs was rather bumpy, but they made it up nevertheless. They drove through the village and made a bee line for the graveyard. Tiger powerslid and parked parallel to the small cliff housing the Shadow Temple, with one inch to spare between the side and his side mirror. Impa climbed out Tiger's side after he got out, and they climbed in the bed as the other two were climbing up the small cliff. When all of them were up there, armed with only swords and bows, Impa stopped them and looked at them.

"Inside this cave lies the horrors of every generation of Hyrule since the beginning of time. If you wish to turn back, do so. If not, be very careful..."

April moved back, almost in tears from fear. "I don't want to go in, but I don't want to be alone!" She cried, clinging again to Mitchell. This time he comforted her in a way that Tiger and Impa knew wasn't just between friends.

"I'll stay with her if you'd like." A voice came from out of nowhere. A man, dressed in a green tunic and hat, brown boots, and dawning a shield and battle sword, could be seen as the four turned around. Of course it was Link, the Hero of Time.

"I heard from the King where you all were going, and figured I would come to help. Seeing as April doesn't want to go in, I figured I will leave this to you three."

"Two." Mitchell said, "I'm not leaving April...hey, by the way, how do you know our names?"

Link laughed, "The King told me everything. I am proud of you three for standing up to Ganondorf. Trust me, his mothers will cause you no trouble at all."

Thus, Impa and Tiger entered the temple, knowing not what would happen. They saw a glowing podium, and stepped in it. They were transported to a dark room with a solitary platform surrounded by acid. They looked at each other, the darkness seeming to close in on them...

A laugh resembling the Wicked Witch of the West could be heard as the two old hags appeared out of the darkness, looking at Impa and Tiger. The two old hags circled around Tiger, not doing any harm, just checking him out.

"It seems like the legends are true, sister!" Kotake said.

"It seems so!" Koume replied.

"Is he one of the ones who re-banished Ganondorf?"

"Yes it is! Let's kill him!"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on little missies!" Tiger said, having had enough of it. "I don't care if your witches, snitches, or the plural form of a certain five-lettered word that I will not say with Impa around. If you don't let Zelda go, I'll..."

"What are you talking about?" Kotake blurted.

"We don't have the stupid princess!" Koume contenued.

"Well, who does!" Impa asked.

A huge rumbling could be heard, and an Iron Knuckle appeared, but this was different, it was no ordinary Iron Knuckle. It was bigger, gold colored, seemed more powerful and quick, and looked even more dangerous than any normal Knuckle. Plus, it shot a beam of fire from it's hand, which found Kotake and Koume, killing them quickly. One more, their spirits headed upward, cursing each other out. But there was no time for laughter.

Tiger began dodging its' swift attacks as Impa was struck, falling to the ground unconscious. This went on for about twenty minutes before Tiger got tired. his reflexes got slower, and he was getting closer and closer from being halved hot-dog style. If he was to have any chance against this thing, he had to do something drastic, and fast, too, for his stength was falling faster than a lead weight.

'There has to be some weakness...' Tiger said to himself, thats when he got an idea. He pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket, and ripped the battery out. As Impa awoke, Tiger stole two metal wires from her outfit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Impa said, obviously violated.

"Saving our asses!" Tiger yelled back, somehow cracking the case open andcontecting one wire to positive, one to negative. He lured the Iron Knuckle close, and lodged the wires into it. He then threw the battery into the acid, causing a chain reaction that electrocuted the creature, sending it falling off the edge. It cried a death cry as it began to be eaten by the acid, until it was no more.

It's last-ditch effort of attack was a fire-beam, which made the building begin to collapse from the inside. The two looked at each other, and thought the end had come. Just then, a body fell from the ceiling. It was Zelda, unharmed, but out cold. Suddenly, strange sounds came from underneath. With that, a strange wind blew around them, teleporting them outside. Link had executed Faeore's Wind to help them escape. Just then, the Shadow Temple was sealed so that no one could get in...until it was time to rebuild it.

Zelda came-to, ran to Link and jumped in his arms, so happy to see him. No words had to be said, they were together again. April and Mitchell held hands at that moment, and Tiger kept his tired, indifferent look upon his face, while Impa gave a smile. Tiger and Impa got in the cab of the truck, while the others hopped in the back. They rode to the castle, just hours away from the Royal Family ball...


	5. 5: Destiny's Spoils

**Chapter Five: Destiny's Spoils**

As night fell, the Royal Family Ball commenced, the King talking with Darunia, King Zora, and Bazaar, among other guests. The townsfolk and others from around Hyrule even joined in, save to Kokiris (naturally, they'd end up losing their eternal youth if they left.). Nabooru danced with a rather handsome Hylian man, Princess Ruto and another Zora ended up on the floor. Mitchell and April could be seen together out there, and, of course, the topic of the evening was Link and Zelda, cutting a rug out there. Tiger, on the other hand, was against a wall near the drink table, drinking a glass of water gathered from the Zora River. He had never changed his thought, he never danced once, there was no one TO dance with, in his point of view. Besides that, and a ceremony honoring Link and thanking the trio for attending, the ball ended smoothly, not one problem arose.

Afterwards, Tiger walked through the halls. Impa was pacing the halls, too, and followed him silently. As they passed one balcony, they could see April in Mitchell's arms. Tiger knew all along, they ended up in love, no surprise to him. He contenued on, Impa behind him, the other two oblivious to his presense. Impa then pulled Tiger into the shadows of the lower level of the floor in the hallway right between Link's room and Zelda's room.

"What are you doing up so late?" Impa asked in a whisper.

"Couldn't sleep." Tiger replied as silently.

They heard two sets of footspets suddenly halt, and silenced. They peaked up to see who it was, wondering if someone heard them, and suspected something was going on, like they were having an affair or something. Thankfully, that was not the case, or else this story would be going in a wierd-ass direction that no one ever expected.

It was Link and Zelda, looking at each other in the middle of the hallway. They ran to each other, and embraced tightly, caressing each other's faces, and not making a sound. Then, as if they were in a romance movie, they softly kissed, destiny's spoils being collected by the two. As the kiss broke, Zelda whispered an 'I love you' into Link's ear, which he replied with an 'I love you, too'. Tiger and Impa looked at each other, and quietly went out the door, which led in the direction of the courtyard Tiger and Zelda spoke in the previous night.

"So it seems like we're the only ones without someone, eh Tiger?" Impa said as they sat down in the same spot as last time, except Impa sat beside Tiger.

"I reccon so." Tiger said as a tear streamed down his face.

Impa could tell he was sad, so she reached over to comfort him. Tiger jerked away. He didn't burst into tears, or screamed angrily, he looked at her with tear filled eyes, his voice unwaivering.

"As I said previously, it hurts sometimes, but you get used to it." Tiger said, the tears drying.

Impa nodded to him, and they changed the subject, talking about life experiences, about their pasts and what not. They shared the bad times, and told of the good times, not to mention that they took a few cracks at each other, but all in good fun. The walked all through the castle, making fun of those whom they knew, and even each other. For that night, though they had no one to love, they developed a friendship that would've taken years to forge. But that's what happens in situations like these.

Afterwards, they went to their respective rooms. Mitchell wasn't in Tiger's, he fell asleep in April's with her in his arms. Impa ended up in Zelda's room, whom was with Link in his room. That night, destiny changed the lives of those seven people forever...


	6. 6: The Triforces United Farewell End

**Chapter Six: The Triforces United/Farewell**

Daybreak came, and with that, the trio had to leave to get home. They got their stuff packed and leaded in Tiger's truck (which, unfortunately, had to had its' modifications removed). Before they left though, they were told to meet at the Temple of Time, which is where they entered, truck and all.

"That's the first time I was ever allowed to drive inside a building..." Tiger said. It didn't go over too well with the others who were there.

Zelda lead the three to the podium where the three Spiritual Stones were kept. Each one stood infront of their respective stone, Tiger in front of the Kokiri Emerald, Mitchell in front of the Goron's Ruby, and April in front of the Zora's Sapphire. Their Triforces glowed brightly, as did the Stones. That's when Zelda spoke.

"I was asked to give to you magic so you could effectively fulfill destiny in your own time." Zelda said. "If you wish to back out, you may do so, but you will lose your Triforce, and the power will be given to someone else. Make your decision carefully."

Mitchell and April looked at each other, and stepped back. Mitchell then said, "I'm sorry, but we don't want any more part of this. It's a little bit too wierd for my blood. Let's go Tweaker."

"Wait..." Tiger said, looking at the two. "You two have a responsibility to uphold, I mean, what you two have with each other should be a good enough reason to take this task head on..."

Tiger paused, then looked down, then back up to them.

"But I understand why you two wouldn't want to risk losing each other. I can honestly say you two will make a damn good couple..." He looked to Zelda, then to Link. "I wish I could feel how it felt to hold someone in my arms, the taste of a kiss, the feeling only true love could emminate. But it seems destiny has other plans for me..."

The Triforce on his hand began to glow brighter as Mitchell's and April's dimmed. Tiger stepped forward and held his hand up. "Zelda, I wish to take over their positions and take over as the True Hero in my time."

With that, Zelda nodded, and the Triforces disappeared from Mitchell and April. The full Triforce appeared on Tiger's hand as he glowed brightly. When it stopped, he seemed no different, but in his eyes burned a flame only found in those of true warriors, such as Link.

That was the end of the matter, Tiger was now the True Hero of his time...

The three piled into the truck as Link played the Song of Time infront of the door. A ramp of light formed as the Door opened. Link, Zelda, and Impa gathered at the windows.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little while longer?" Link asked.

"I apologize," Mitchell said, "but we need to get home."

"Hey, Impa!" Tiger yelled as she made her way to his window.

"Yes?" Impa said.

"Take care of the two love-birds."

Impa laughed. "You do the same with your friends."

The three moved out of the way as the trio drove up the ramp and through the door, and, like they had done before, drove through time back into the future, out of the sink-hole and onto the road right by the country club where the prom was going on. The only difference was, it was right when Ganondorf was supposed to attack, which he didn't. Instead the lights dimmed due to the electric going out. The three looked at each other, and drove over.

One of the teachers asked, "Where were you, we were worried sick!"

Tiger responded, "Oh, we had quite a timely experience." The other two laughed, the teacher giving them a WTF? look.

Prom was over, Tiger drove April and Mitchell home, and went to his house. He undressed, fell face first on his couch, and passed out. It was so good to be home...

**Epilogue: WARNING, POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**Oh Hell, what am I talking about? Just read on...**

First off, I'd like to apologise for the final couple of chapters being shorter than the first few. I couldn't go into any more detail at the time, so if you don't like it, I'll try to do better next time.

As many of you probably either know or speculate, Zelda and Link end up getting married, yadda-yadda, you get the picture. Impa ends up attending them, and when the King dies, they become Queen and King of Hyrule. Ganondorf escapes after they die, and thus goes into Wind Waker (depending on which storyline/fanfic/game timeline you pay attention to.) Buzzkill...

Mitchell and April end up going rock-steady even after high-school graduation. They don't get married, though, they planned to get married after college, which was fine by them. They still keep in touch with Tiger, and speak of it only amongst themselves, and to no one else (except Tiger's mom, whom got a huge kick out of it, until he showed her the Triforce. After an exorcism attempt, she realized Tiger wasn't lying...or possessed..., and accepted it.)

Speaking of Tiger, he sometimes looked up at the moon, and thinks to himself, ' I wonder if I'll ever find love of my own.' Maybe destiny has something in store in the future, maybe not. One thing is for sure though, he contenued to keep true to his destiny, and never stopped. That's just the way the cookie crumbles...

**Sidenotes:**

Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Impa, the King of Hyrule, Darunia, and all other Zelda characters and creatures are copyrighted by Nintendo.

Besides the characters of Tiger, any names and/or towns (especially Ripley) mentioned in this story is in no way, shape, or form related to actual people and/or towns, although Mitchell and April are names of two of my friends in real life, and Ripley is the town in which I go to school in. Anywho, their use was purely by incident, and in no way do I mean to advertise, slanderize, patronize, or in any other way mean to do anything to them, good or bad or otherwise.

The character of Tiger, on the other hand, I intentionally meant to put in there, because that's who I am, slapnuts! Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed my lil' fan fiction.

Email me at if you wish to use this on your site, please contact me first for permission, and give credit where credit is due!PLEASE NO SPAM! It's bad enough when I have to empty my junk mail folder 34 times a day, I honestly don't need anymore.

**The End**


End file.
